dxdfandomcom-20200213-history
Issei Hyoudou
Issei Hyodou (兵藤 一誠 Hyōdō Issei?) is the male protagonist of the series. A second-year student at Kuoh Academy, he is a pervert who has a habit of fantasizing, and is well known for being creepy at the Academy, but, in contrast to this, he is also surprisingly hot-blooded and hard-working. His first girlfriend suddenly kills him, but Rias saves him and brings him back to life as a Devil of her own clan, making him a member of the Occult Research Club. His rank is "Pawn", and while his powers as a Devil are low-ranking, on his left arm he wields a Sacred Gear called "Boosted Gear". He works hard day and night for the sake of his master and the highest-ranking Devil, Rias. His goal is to one day rise in rank into a high-ranking Devil so that he can gather his own servants and create his own harem, becoming a "Harem King" (ハーレム王 Hāremu Ō?). Appearance Issei is a 17 year old young man with an average body, short brown hair, and light brown eyes. Following his training with Tannin in Volume 5, he gained a more muscular and toned build. While he has worn various outfits throughout the series, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer (more commonly black, although in other media is shown with a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red t-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes. From the end of Volume 2 to the beginning of Volume 12, Issei's left arm was transformed into that of a Dragon. In order for it to appear human, a ritual would be performed where Rias or Akeno would draw the power of the Dragon out of it, allowing it to appear human for a few days. After gaining a new body in Volume 12 through the combined efforts of Great Red and Ophis, he is now able to freely transform any part of his body into that of a Dragon. Personality One of the many personality traits that define Issei is his ongoing perverted nature and his obsession with women's breasts. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls of Kuoh Academy and has gained him notoriety for being one of the members of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio. Despite his pervertedness, he has attracted numerous girls around him: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and Ravel. This is due to his kindness and unwavering determination of wanting to protect and help those who are important to him despite almost dying in the hands of his opponents. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him (save for Rias), often believing they are simply teasing him. Even with Rias' family telling him to use the same titles for them as Rias (Father, Mother, Brother, etc.) and other mentions of engagement activities, he still remains the same. After his murder by Raynare, Issei had developed a fear of admitting his feelings to the girls, as he thought it would cause them to turn their backs on him. He acknowledged that this would never happen, but it was still an intense fear. However, by Volume 10, that fear had been overcome. History Issei is the only child of his family. Not much is shown on his past, except for the fact that he is a childhood friend of Irina Shidou. Sometime during his childhood, Issei met an old man who told him and other children stories about breasts, which eventually led to Issei's fascination with them, and his perverted tendencies. He attended the same middle school with Matsuda and Motohama and the three of them started attending Kuoh Academy one year before the story, and have come to be known as the Perverted Trio to just about the entire school. Plot In the light novels, it is revealed that Issei's Sacred Gear has more capabilities then what has been shown before. The Boosted Gear is actually a forbidden Gear which starts of as a gauntlet at its first stage. While training and mastering its powers, the Sacred Gear will begin to spread throughout the body as armor. Once fully mastered, it is said to be able to kill a Satan or a God. This is because the gauntlet doubles the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, the only restriction being the user's own ability to handle the power. Hence why Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils fear this power. In Volume 4 of the light novels prior to the meeting of the three factions, he receives St. George's Dragon Slayer sword, Ascalon, from the Archangel Michael. Due to his training in the Underworld with former Dragon King, Taninim, he obtained a great stamina that he can use when he gained his Balance Breaker, which he does during his fight with Kuroka where he gained full-access to his Balance Breaker. Issei has a tokusatsu show in the Underworld called Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon (乳龍帝おっぱいドラゴン Chichiryūtei Oppai Doragon?), which stars him as the main character named Issei Gremory and is popular among the children. Issei's Sacred Gear, "Boosted Gear" (赤龍帝の籠手（ブーステッド･ギア） Būsuteddo Gia?, lit. "Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet"), is one of the Thirteen Longinus, where one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, resides. Issei is nowhere close to mastering his Sacred Gear, and as a result when he enters Juggernaut Drive, 99 percent of his lifespan is sacrificed, though he and Koneko managed to get it back. During Rias' Rating Game against Riser, Issei's Boosted Gear transformed to its second form, called the Boosted Gear Gift (赤龍帝からの贈り物(ブーステッド・ギア・ギフト) Būsuteddo Gia Gifuto?, lit. "Gift of the Red Dragon Emperor") which allows him to transfer his boosted powers to other people or objects. During his fight against Vali, Issei placed one of Albion's jewels on his right gauntlet, resulting in the creation of the "Dividing Gear" (白龍皇の籠手（ディバイディング・ギア） Dibaidingu Gia?, lit. "White Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet") which allows Issei to use the White Dragon Emperor's dividing powers. However due to it consuming Issei's lifespan, he was banned from using it by Azazel. Issei can also fire a beam of energy from his Boosted Gear by concentrating his magical powers, which he dubs the "Dragon Shot" (魔力弾（ドラゴンショット） Doragon Shotto?). In Volume 12, it was revealed that after seeing Sirzechs use his Power of Destruction, Issei had been working on controling his Dragon Shot, allowing him to redirect it in midflight so that it could hit different targets as he wished. During his fights against the Hero Faction of the Chaos Brigade, Issei developed a technique to fire off a barrage of mini-missles with only enough explosive force to knock out, but not kill, a normal human. In Vol 12, Issei unlocked a forbidden power of the Balance Breaker called Longinus Smasher. A powerful energy blast fired from a cannon hidden in the chest of the Scale Mail. Issei had previously used it against a member of the Old Maoh faction while in Juggernaut Mode, but had not memory of it. While merged with Great Red, the power of Longinus Smasher was enough to obliterate a large portion of the Underworld, but its full power without that boost is presently unknown. Issei himself has also invented an array of techniques that go with his perverted nature. During the training in preparation for Rias' Rating Game against Riser, he invented the Dress Break (洋服崩壊（ドレス・ブレイク） Doresu Bureiku?, lit. "Clothes Collapse"), which allows him to strip the clothes of females after coming in contact with them. He also invented the attack "Bilingual" (乳語翻訳（パイリンガル） Bairingaru?, lit. "Breast Translation"), which allows him to talk to the breasts of females and learn his opponents' plans and strategies. However due to complaints from the female fighters, this technique was banned in Rating Games. In Volume 8 of the novels, Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Satans and the original creator of the Evil Pieces system, remodels Issei's Piece so that he can use Promotion anywhere and at any time. By using Promotion, he is able to use Knight, Rook, and Bishop ranks, and can achieve Illegal Move Trident (赤龍帝の三叉成駒（イリーガル・ムーブ・トリアイナ） Irīgaru Mūbu Toriaina?, lit. "Red Dragon Emperor's Three-Forked Promotion"), which makes Issei's Balance Breaker, the Boosted Gear Scale Mail (赤龍帝の鎧（ブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル） Būsuteddo Gia Sukeiru Meiru?, lit. "Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor") armor, change to other forms using Promotion. * In Knight Form, called Welsh Sonic Boost Knight (龍星の騎士（ウェルシュ・ソニックブースト・ナイト） Werushu Sonikku Būsuto Naito?, lit. "Dragon Star Knight"), he possesses enormous speed that far surpasses Sairaorg's speed, but makes his armor thin where it has low defence. * In Rook Form, called Welsh Dragonic Rook (龍剛の戦車（ウェルシュ・ドラゴニック・ルーク） Werushu Doragonikku Rūku?, lit. "Rigid Dragon Tank"), he possesses massive power and defense but has a low speed because of its massive armor. * In Bishop Form, called Welsh Blaster Bishop (龍牙の僧侶（ウェルシュ・ブラスター・ビショップ） Werushu Burasutā Bishoppu?, lit. "Dragon Fang Monk"), he possesses an enormous amount of magical energy in which he applies it to the two cannons at the back of his armor, but takes time to recharge. * In Volume 10 of the light novels, he later gains access to a Queen Mode, called Cardinal Crimson Promotion (真紅の赫龍帝（カーディナル・クリムゾン・プロモーション） Kādinaru Kurimuzon Puromōshon?, lit. "True Crimson Dragon Emperor") which is equally as powerful as Juggernaut Drive. Juggernaut Drive is the full-bodied armor of the Boosted Gear, the Scale Mail, which gives him the Balance Breaker ability. * Super Gigantic Balance Breaker (超巨大禁手?) is a form Issei attained in Volume 12 by gaining Great Red's help, in which Issei reproduces the size of the Great Red that he uses to destroy the beast created by the Annihilation Maker. In this form, he gains highly destructive powers that can cause an area in the Underworld to disappear without a trace. At the end of Volume 10 of the light novels, Issei cannot hold back his feelings for Rias and confesses to her, calling her by her first name for the first time. She accepts his feelings in tears of joy and the two officially become a couple, although it seems none of the other girls (Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Irina, and Ravel) have given up on Issei. In Volume 11 of the light novels, Issei took a promotion test along with Akeno and Yuto to be promoted from low-ranked Devils to middle-ranked Devils, and Rias' mother suggests that Issei and Rias get married. In Volume 12, Issei's original body is destroyed due to Samael's curse but gains another body through the help of the Great Red and Ophis. At the end of Volume 12, Issei is officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil. Powers & Abilities At the start of the series, Issei shows no special powers or abilities. Upon becoming a Devil, however, he has enhanced physical abilities (being able to pedal really fast on his bicycle in the anime, for example) and increased senses. In addition, as a Pawn, he has the ability to use Promotion whenever he is deep in enemy territory, becoming any piece except the King piece. Issei has since had his Evil Pieces modified to allow him to promote at any time, and to switch between promotions as needed. Issei's Sacred Gear is the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus where one of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, resides. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. His Sacred Gear ability is to double his power every 10 seconds without limit, and his sub-ability can transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, which makes him great in terms of support. Issei can also fire a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers, which he dubs the "Dragon Shot" (魔力弾（ドラゴンショット） Doragon Shotto). In Volume 7, Issei revealed that he developed small scale Dragon Shot that is meant for knocking out humans while fending off the members of the Hero Faction who are humans. After his fight with Sirzechs, being inspired by the way he uses his Power of Destruction, Issei starts working on how to redirect his Dragon Shot by moving them in different directions, first using it in Volume 9 against Cao Cao and again Volume 12 in his battle against Jabberwocky. In his initial battile against Vali in Volume 4, Issei placed one of the Jewels of the latter's Divine Dividing on his Scale Mail armor, creating the Dividing Gear which allows him to use Albion's dividing powers. This ability, however, reduces Issei's lifespan and thus was banned by Azazel. In addition to his Boosted Gear, Issei has also invented an array of attacks to suit his lecherous nature. During the training in preparation for Rias' Rating Game against Riser and his all-female peerage, he invented the Dress Break, which allows him to strip a female's clothes after coming in contact with them by concentrating his magical energy on the clothes. While training for the Rating Game with Sona Sitri and the Student Council, he achieved a Buddhist's "enlightenment" by focusing on his desires rather than try and control or restrain them. Most likely as a result of being stranded on a mountain for a month with no female contact whatsoever. This resulted in him inventing the attack "Bilingual", which gives him the ability to talk to the breasts of all females. It is a helpful technique as it helps Issei learn his opponents' plans and strategies by asking their breasts; however due to complaints from female fighters, Rias banned Issei from using this technique in Rating Games. Issei can also use fire-based attacks, which were taught to him by Tannin during their training. Because of the training, Issei has also developed a high degree of resistance to fire attacks, so that only the most powerful flames, such as those of a Dragon or the Phenex Clan, can injure him. Because of his training under Tannin, Issei has gained a minor survival expertise while in mountainous regions. He has also learned how to mask his presence from people. After sacrificing his left arm, and having it transformed into a Dragon arm in Volume 2, Issei's left arm was immune to damage taken from touching Holy objects. In Volume 14, it is revealed that Issei can now freely turn any part of his body into that of a Dragon by concentrating his thoughts on the specified body part. He first demonstrates the technique by turning his right arm into that of a Dragon in order to combat three Magicians who were sent to attack Kuoh Academy. It is extremely powerful, as shown when he easily breaks through their defense magic and knocks one of them out with a single punch. Unfortunately, once the transformation occurs, he is unable to return it to human form, unless he gets the Dragon energy drained from the transformed body part by either Rias or Akeno. Familiar In Volume 13, Issei is given a familiar, the living Norse flying ship Skíðblaðnir, by Surtr Second. Although it is only the size of a toy boat, according to Mathers, it will continue to grow and evolve into different forms by using the aura and imagination of its master as its source, potentially even becoming its own dimension. Second also jokes that if Issei is going to become a harem king, he needs a harem palace. With Issei as its master, it might grow into a flying harem palace. He later names it Ryuuteimaru in Volume 14. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities As the possessor of a Dragon-type Sacred Gear, besides the standard Devil weaknesses (light-based attacks, holy water, crosses, etc.), Issei is susceptible to Dragon-slaying spells and weapons such as the Dragon Slayer swords like Gram and Ascalon, as well as the poison-like curse of Samael which is known as the ultimate Dragon Slayer. Ddraig has warned Issei that since his flesh is identical to that of the True Dragon, he may be even more vulnerable to these Dragon Slayer effects. Quotes *"President Rias Gremory's virginity belongs to me!"'' (Volume 2, Life ∞ vs Power ∞) *"''Stupidity is fine! If I can't win with ability, I'll excel through stupidity!" (Volume 4, Life 5) Trivia *In the Light Novel, Issei's Dragon arm is depicted as a scaly Dragon arm that covers his entire left hand while in the anime, his Dragon arm is replaced by the Boosted Gear. The manga depicts Issei's Dragon arm as a combination of both. *Issei has a tokusatsu show in the Underworld called Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon (乳龍帝おっぱいドラゴン Chichiryūtei Oppai Doragon), which stars him as the main character named Issei Gremory and is popular among the children. **Issei has become rather embarrassed by the Oppai Dragon theme song, and how popular it has become. Especially since a line from it was the last words from the previous Boosted Gear hosts to him, and the only words spoken by Great Red to him directly. *Issei's height is 170 cm. (5 feet 7 inches), as stated in the visual book with his data. *Issei is the second (and current) member of the Occult Research Club to attain his Balance Breaker (The one during his duel with Riser did not count, as he forcefully activated his Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker by sacrificing his left arm to Ddraig). *Supposedly, one of Issei's power-ups was to suck Rias' breasts. Unfortunately, that was already too much for Fujimi Shobo, so the author resorted to something else. *Four of Issei's eight Pawn pieces have become Mutation Pieces, to represent the powers of Illegal Move Trident and Cardinal Crimson Promotion. *According to the Magicians, Issei's strength is ranked in SS-Class. Hyoudou issei.jpg Hadena-High-School-DxD-12-END-Directors-Cut1280x720-x264-AAC66B9DF12.mkv snapshot 13.56 2012.03.23 20.33.28.jpg 416px-Scail_mail.png 1064700.jpg Capture.png high_school_dxd_hyoudou_issei_render_1_by_mekdra-d4vnsnn.png user209225_pic43914_1333127327.jpg high-school-dxd-05.jpg hu.jpg hqdefault.jpg Hyoudou_Issei_action_running_pose.jpg Issei_Balance_Breaker_3.JPG Pawn-Ise1.jpg highschool_dxd_review_1.png T6DbQ.jpg 512412-highschooldxd202.jpg Issei Hyoudou.jpg HighSchool-DxD-06-01.jpg 564899_297584953668762_291888727571718_639107_490263771_n.jpg highschool-dxd-episode-05.jpg images (3).jpg intro8.png highschool_dxd_review_2.png Issei.png hqdefault - issei.jpg dxd_2_4.jpg Issei-5.PNG Issei-6.PNG Issei-7.PNG issei-4.PNG issei-1.PNG issei-.PNG issei-8.PNG Hyoudou_Issei_32.jpg|Issei going on a date with Akeno Category:Volume 5 Category:Volume 6 Category:Volume 7 Category:Volume 8 Category:Volume 9 Category:Volume 10 Category:Volume 11 Category:Volume 12 Category:LightNovel Category:Issei Hyoudou Category:Red Dragon Emperor Category:Oppai Dragon Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Volume 1 Category:Volume 2 Category:Volume 3